


Do You Love Me?

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: written for the wincestwritingchallenge a while back. the prompt was heliotrope.





	Do You Love Me?

“Do you love me?” Sam asks, his eyes closed, hands folded neatly on top of his stomach. He had been resting on Dean’s lap, enjoying how the cool breeze felt against his skin. 

Dean had been resting against a thick tree, the leaves providing shade for them, the bark digging into his skin. One hand lazily played with Sam's curls.

“Of course I do, Sam” How could he not love Sam? After all, he was his younger brother, whom he would love until the end of time itself. Nothing, or anyone, could ever change that.

Sam smiled, opening his eyes so that he could see his brother's adorable smile. 

“Are you saying that because you have to?” Sam asked, his hands lightly touching Dean's face. 

Dean had now stopped playing with Sam’s hair.

“I know it’s normal for siblings to love each other because we’re supposed to. Do you actually mean it?” Sam's eyes are wide, filled with the hope that Dean will say yes.

Dean’s heart melts, like a chocolate bar on a hot Summer day. His answer is obvious, as would anyone else's if they were asked if they loved Sam. Yes.

Sam had made it impossible for anyone to hate him, he was a golden boy in every way.

“I love you, Sam, not because I'm supposed to” Dean smiles, tapping Sam’s nose before returning to playing with his hair.

Sam crinkles his nose, not fully satisfied with Dean’s corny, half-ass answer.

“Why?” Sam questions, untangling himself from Dean’s grasp so that h could sit up and face him.

Sam was up to something.

Dean sat there, staring at his brother, and he couldn’t help but notice just how truly beautiful Sam. 

The light was shining through the leaves, illuminating Sam, giving him an angelic appearance. His eyes glistened in the light, reminding him of sunflowers. Oh god, his lips, they were always curled up as if he would laugh at anything he said.

Sam snapped his fingers, pulling Dean out of his trance-like state.

“You all right, Dean?” Sam’s words carried worry, but his eyes say something else.

“You’re beautiful, inside and out. There’s no way I couldn’t love you” Dean said, bluntly, smiling so wide that his eyes had closed shut.

Dean doesn’t see the 15-year-old boy’s cheeks turn a rosy pink as Dean’s words run through his brain. Doesn’t see him slowly lean in, unsure, his hands shaking as the plant themselves on the ground, pushing himself up. He doesn’t see parted pink lips placed in front of his, hesitantly moving forward.

No, he doesn’t see any of it or even know it’s coming, not until he feels lips against his own, and the weight of another body on top of his own. Warm hands cup his cheeks, thumbs moving in a circular motion, comforting him.

Dean’s afraid to open his eyes and see who was on top of him, mouth pressed firmly against his own, but he knows who it is. That's the worse part.

His heart is beating fast, and he’s afraid it’ll pump out of his chest. He doesn’t lean into the kiss or move away from it.

Sam’s lips taste like honey and lemon. Dean's not sure whether to be repulsed or enticed.

“Brother” Sam whispers, slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth, eager to taste his brother.

Dean’s eyes snap open, his hands instantly on Sam’s stomach, pushing him off with as much force as possible. 

“I-I’m sorry” Dean didn’t know what else to say. What could he say?

Sam had landed on his back, staring up at the leaves on the tree, not moving, just letting Dean's words sink in.

Neither of them moves for a while, or even say anything, both taking in what had happened. 

“I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to” He doesn’t know how to finish that sentence, perhaps it’s better if he didn’t.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Sam smiled softly, lifting himself up off the ground so that he once again would be face to face with Dean.

Sam's eyes were turning red with tears, embarrassed and disappointed with himself. Then he's crying, tears pouring down his face. He can't stop them.

He's caught off guard by Dean's thumb wiping a tear from his eye.

“I’m glad you did,” Dean said, removing his thumb from Sam’s face.

Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he laid back on Dean's lap, just like how he was earlier.


End file.
